nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, breech loaded Nerf sniper rifle that is visually similar to a Dragunov SVD, and is functionally similar to the Longshot CS-6. It is now the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longshot CS-6 by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, detachable barrel, flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. The shoulder stock is unique among many Nerf guns in the fact that once it is attached, it is not designed to be removed. The barrel extension is also compatible with the Longshot CS-6, Recon CS-6, and Deploy CS-6. Features Barrel Extension The Longstrike has a very long barrel extension. It has two tactical rails located on the top and bottom of the blaster. Like all extensions, this one has a flip up sight for improved scope accuracy. Colour The Longstrike has a very attractive colour scheme. The trigger, stock end, and some parts of the scope are blackish grey. The more internal parts are bright orange. There is a silver area at the back and a yellow area near the front. There is also a blue camouflage design around the gun. The rest and most of this gun is bright blue. This colour scheme is almost exactly like that of the blue Longshot. Sights The Longstrike comes with a flip-up scope along with an iron sight. The flip-up sight is a considered to be better than the one that comes with the Recon CS-6. The Scope from the Longshot CS-6 or the Mission Kit: Tactical Scope. The sight from the Mission Kit Pinpoint Sight will work on the Longstrike. Jam Door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 access, except it is a sliding access and not a flip up access. The access is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the access can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Like all accesses, this one is to help clear jams. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. The reason that this stock comes separated from the blaster is because of packaging reasons. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. This stock allows the blaster to hold up to 18 darts or even more with a drum round from the Raider CS-35. Firing Problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is removed, as well as putting a half an inch of pvc tubing into the spring holder. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The gun locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which makes it harder to cock it again. This makes the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. Longshot Versus Longstrike People often ask which is the best Nerf sniper rifle. This depends on opinion, but here are some considerations to buyers. Appearance Most people prefer the Longstrike's appearance. This is because it is sleek and long. It is possibly the most eye catching Nerf blaster on the market. However this is widely opinion based and some perfer the appearance of the Longshot. Range The Longstrike has 10.7m range but the Longshot has 11m range. Modding People who modify Nerf blasters generally prefer the Longshot. The Longshot can easily be modified to shoot to over a hundred feet. The Longstrike however, is a very hard blaster to mod, and can only be modified to shoot to about fifty feet. Most modders shun the Longstrike for these reasons. Accessories This blaster does not have the best scope or barrel extension that can work with a blaster. For those who want accessories that they can use on their other blasters they would be best off to buy the Longshot. Review Description-''' Nerf has pulled it off with a new sniper rifle. Instead of upgrades, Nerf has downgraded it since the Longshot. '''Range - 7/10 - It shoots up to 20 feet without become less than 50% accurate Accuracy -''' 7/10 - Accurate at close range, though you need to aim up for longer distances. '''Reliability - '''8/10 - Will jam only if you pull back and push forward fast. '''Rate - '''8/10 - 1 dart per 1.5 seconds. '''General - 8/10 - Not the first choice for range and accuracy. Quite reliable and rate of fire is excellent. Over all, it is a fairly decent sniper rifle. But it might help to get the longshot instead, if you were able to find it. Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-strike